This application seeks support for the 26th Princeton Conference on Cerebrovascular Disease. The Princeton Conferences have been a landmark every two years since the first one was held in 1954. The 26th Conference will take place March 27-30, 2008 in Houston Texas. The conference will be limited to 150 clinical and laboratory researchers in cerebrovascular disease. A special effort will be made to include promising junior clinical and basic scientists. Our Specific Aims are to: 1. Foster evaluation and completion of the priorities of the Stroke Progress Review Group (SPRG) by focusing the topics of the Princeton Conference on the consensus priorities of the SPRG; 2. Foster a true "translational" focus by including both laboratory and clinical perspectives in each discussion; 3. Stimulate discussion and evaluation of current stroke research activities, and challenge existing assumptions, by presenting the topics in a "controversies" format; 4. Encourage participation by young investigators in the field; and 5. To disseminate the proceedings of the conference to the stroke community. The broad topics to be covered include: Neurovascular Unit, Imaging and Biomarkers, Vascular Cognitive Impairment, Prevention/Genetics, Primary Prevention, ICH, Reperfusion, Neuroprotection, Rehabilitation, and Stem Cell therapy. The aim of this proposal is to use the Princeton Conference to continue the dialogue and research focus of the stroke community on mutually identified priorities. All presentations and discussion will be recorded and published. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]